


The Johto Contest Frontier

by Yoshiyuki87



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Touhou Project, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiyuki87/pseuds/Yoshiyuki87
Summary: Its the day Haruka decided to go to Johto on her own. On her way to Johto, she felt like it'll be more interesting to have a traveling buddy to go with. But this traveling buddy may cause Haruka trouble but may also help her during the journey. Her journey begins and ready to challenge the Johto's Pokemon Contest This story takes place after the battle frontier in the Kanto region





	

Hi my name’s Haruka! I’m a Pokémon coordinator from the Hoenn region. My goal is to compete in every Pokémon contest and to become a true Top coordinator. So far I’ve gotten pretty good at contests. At first I was a big time amateur back in my home region. But after traveling through Hoenn and Kanto, I’ve gained a lot of experience and lessons from other coordinators! And also, this will be my first time traveling to another region on my own to Johto region. But to be honest, I wouldn’t mind having a traveling companion during my journey. Like I understand that most trainers and coordinators go by themselves but, it’ll be kind of lonely with no one to talk to.  
Oh wow! Looks like I’m finally here. Look out Johto! Cause here I come!!!!!!!

 

 

**Episode 1: Coordinator Meets Stranger**  


 

Episode 1: Coordinator Meets Stranger

As Haruka got off the ferry, she gazed upon the area of New Bark Town where her journey through Johto begins.

"I'm finally here in New Bark Town! Sure is different where I came here. … hmmm I wonder if this town has anything good to eat," said Haruka.

Haruka walked towards town to explore the area a bunch of amazing things that New Bark Town has. Cherry blossom trees bloomed, tall like wind mills fanning different directions, and a gentle breeze blew through her hair. It is as if Haruka is walking through a peaceful town.

"Wow I didn't think this town was so peaceful. Hmmm… Her nose twitching, she stopped to sniff. "Something smells really good!" .Haruka looks around to see where the smell is coming from and saw a crepe shop down the street. "Awesome, a crepe shop! I've wanted something sweet to eat!" When Haruka ran towards the crepe shop, a boy with an Umbreon came out around the corner and bumped into him.

"Owww! My bad I didn't watch I was going," said Haruka.

"Nah it fine. Part of it was my fault too," said the boy. He helped Haruka off the ground and was curious of where she is going. "Just out of curiosity, where were you running to anyway?" asked the boy.

"Well I was heading towards the crepe shop til I bumped into you," After hearing what Haruka said, the boy started to laugh along with Umbreon laughing as well. "Hey what's so funny?!" shouted Haruka.

"Sorry about that, you're not from this region are you," asked the boy.

"No actually I'm from the Hoenn region," said Haruka.

"Ahh, that explains why you have a distinctive accent," the boy said.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" said Haruka in an annoyed tone.

"Exactly what I mean. Anyways, you need reserve a spot to get New Bark Town's special crepes."

"Are you kidding me!? Jeez does every town I go to have weird rules that involve food?" shouted Haruka.

"Hey no worries, I got it covered!

"Oh really huh? And how exactly are you going to do it?" asked Haruka.

The boy turned around and walked towards the direction the crepe shop. "You'll see. Now come on before everything gets sold out!

"Oh by the way, I didn't get your name," said Haruka.

"Oh my bad, Sorry I didn't introduced myself, my name is…"

Before the boy could say his name, a group of men in black came around the corner and spotted him. "There he is! Get him!" One of them shouted.

"Ah nuts not again! Hey Umbreon, take her to the secret pathway to the shop and I'll meet you guys there!" The boy shouted. The boy ran towards a dark alley while the men in black are chasing him.

"H-hey wait a minute! For crying out loud! Oh well, shall we go now Umbreon?" asked Haruka. Umbreon nodded and took Haruka a different route that leads to the secret pathway.

As they got to the pathway, Haruka noticed that the path seemed very narrow to get through.

"You must be kidding me. Oh well he did say to meet him here so let's go, Umbreon."

Umbreon nodded and led her through the narrow path. Haruka tripped a couple of times but managed to keep following Umbreon. Finally they managed to the back of the shop.

"Okay we manage to get here, but where is that guy at anyway?" asked Haruka.

"I'm up here missy!" shouted the boy. The boy jumped off the stair well and landed on the ground safely.

"Hey, that was dangerous from jumping that high. I'm surprise you didn't get hurt."

"Nah I've been jumping from high places for so long that I got used to which most people call me a reckless trainer," said the boy.

Haruka let out a sigh. "That's one way of putting it…"

"Yeah I get that a lot. Anyways the name's Kenta. I'm a trainer that lives in this town."

"I'm Haruka from the Hoenn region. Nice to meet you."

"Hoenn trainer huh, it's been a while since I met a trainer from there. Anyways ready for those crepes that you wanted Haruka?" asked Kenta.

"You bet I am!" shouted Haruka.

Kenta brought in Haruka in the back of the shop and shouted out to one of the workers in the shop.

"Coming!" shouted the worker. "Ah Kenta-san what brings you here today? Running away from them again I bet!"

"You got that right. Oh yeah Haruka, this is Letty Whiterock. She's the owner of this crepe shop," said Kenta.

"Wow you're the owner! It's a pleasure to meet you, Whiterock-san" said Haruka.

"The pleasure is mine, and please call me Letty," said Letty. She kneeled down, petting Umbreon on his head. "Ah Umbreon, you're adorable as always. Just wished you were an Ice-Type than a Dark-Type"

"An Ice-Type? I thought there only five evolutions for Eevee," said Haruka.

"At first it was but recently scientists discovered that Eevee can evolve two new types. An Ice-Type called Glaceon and a Grass-Type called Leafeon," said Kenta.

Haruka's eyes lit up as she was excited over the information. "Oh I can't wait! I hope my Eevee will evolve into one soon!" she shouted

"You got an Eevee?" asked Letty and Kenta at the same time.

"Sure do. Come on out, Eevee!" Haruka tossed her pokeball into the air and lets out Eevee.

"Aww how adorable!" Letty ran towards Eevee and hugged it. "Just for showing me such an adorable Eevee, I'm going to make a special ice cream crepe!"

"Yay! Thank you Letty-san."

"Sorry buddy, looks like you got replaced by your kouhai," teased Kenta. Umbreon gave a displeased expression but shrugged it off. After Kenta finished teasing Umbreon, Letty brought in her special ice cream crepes to Haruka and Kenta.

"Oh my gawd it looks so delicious!" said Haruka.

"Alright you two, enjoy!" said Letty. She then turned to Eevee and Umbreon. "And I also have some for you two cuties." Letty gave special crepe poffins to Eevee and Umbreon.

"Mmmm and it's so good," said Haruka.

"Thank you, Letty-san," thanked Kenta.

"You're welcome kids," said Letty. As everyone was eating their crepes, Letty was curious over what they plan to do next... "So kids, what are your plans for today?"

"Well I'm planning on meeting up at the professor's lab to meet with the new trainers," said Kenta.

"And I actually just started my journey here in Johto to enter the Pokémon contest," said Haruka.

"So that would mean you are a Pokémon coordinator," said Letty.

"That's right and my dream is to become the best top coordinator!" said Haruka.

"And what are you plans once you become the best top coordinator?" asked Kenta. "Don't get me wrong. What I'm asking is what your second goal in life is."

"Honestly, I never thought about that actually," said Haruka. She was surprised of what Kenta said to her. She knew that Kenta didn't say it in a mean way but she had to give him an answer. "To be honest, I don't have one. Maybe during my journey it will come to me."

"Okay that's fine. As long as you are trying your best to find a secondary goal, that's all that matters," said Kenta.

"Ah Kenta-san, don't give Haruka-san such a hard time. Anyways I better be going now and help out in the front. See you kids later!" said Letty.

"Alright see ya later, Letty-san" said Haruka.

"Oh yes can I ask you two a favor?" asked Letty.

"Sure what is it, Letty-san?" asked Kenta.

"If you see Cirno…. Make sure you drag her ass back home to work! That child has been nothing but trouble," said Letty.

"Ahaha she's at it again huh? Okay I'll go find Cirno for you," said Kenta.

"Thank you. Alright see all later!" said Letty.

As Letty left the room, Haruka was curious of who was Cirno. "Kenta, who exactly is Cirno?" she asked.

"Oh she's one of the employees here and she's a trainer that raises Ice-Type Pokémon. Knowing Cirno, she probably already high-tailed out of town so it's going to be a while til we find…Anyways, shall we get going?" asked Kenta.

"Yeah let's go. I still want to explore this town before I leave," said Haruka.

"Okay let's go!" said Kenta.

Kenta and Haruka both left with their Pokémon out the store and about to start to explore the town.

"Hey Kenta, can I ask you something?" asked Haruka.

"Hmm what's up?" answered Kenta.

"How can you tell your Umbreon is male?" asked Haruka.

"Oh that's easy; my Pokédex can analyze a Pokémon's gender. Let me show you an example on your Eevee."

Kenta pointed his Pokédex at Eevee and it gave a full analysis and announced Eevee's gender. "Eevee's gender is female," said the Pokédex.

"Awesome, my Eevee is a girl. That's so neat!" said Haruka.

"Alright buddy, you're Eevee's senpai so make sure you protect and show her some new things to be aware of okay?" asked Kenta. Umbreon nodded in agreement.

"Aww that's sweet of you, thank you, Kenta," said Haruka.

"Hey before we go around town, hope you don't we swing by to the professor's lab for a little bit," said Kenta.

"Sure I don't mind. Who is this professor you speak of?" asked Haruka.

"Professor Utsugi is the guy who gave aPokémon for my journey," said Kenta. "So he's the one that gave you an Eevee during your first journey?" asked Haruka.

"Nah Umbreon and I been together since my childhood. Cyndaquil was the Pokémon that I took at the lab," said Kenta.

"Cyndaquil huh, then shouldn't that Pokémon be a Typhlosion by now?" asked Haruka.

"That's right. But right now my Typhlosion isn't with me. He's in training with my other Pokémon at Professor Okido's Lab in Kanto," said Kenta.

"So it's just you, Umbreon right now?" asked Haruka.

"Nah. Besides Umbreon, I have three other Pokémon with me right now," said Kenta.

"Ah, that's good. Hey is that the lab you were talking about earlier?" asked Haruka.

"Yep that's Professor Utsugie's lab. It's time to meet up with the new trainers," said Kenta.

"Hey, Professor! It's Kenta and I brought I friend with me….. hey professor!" shouted Kenta. Kenta called him too but no responses.

"Looks like he's not here….hey there's a note on the table" said Haruka. Kenta walks towards the table and reads the note.

Kenta,

__

If you are reading this note, it means I am not in the lab. I know I was supposed to stay and give the new trainers their Pokémon but my wife called and needed help so I'm leaving the task to you for today.

Good Luck,  
Professor Utsugi

"Dang that professor…. Oh well the trainers will be here soon so let's look for the Pokémon Haruka" said Kenta.

"Yeah let's go," answered Haruka.

Kenta and Haruka spilt up to look for the starter Pokémon. Both searched high and low for them but no trace of them.

"Hmmm…. Umbreon, while Haruka and I look for the starters at this end, you and Eevee look for on the other side okay?" asked Kenta.

Umbreon nodded and left with Eevee to the other side of the room. After Kenta told Umbreon to search the other side, he saw Haruka browsing around in the professor's room and went in. Before he entered the room, Kenta saw a bucket of ice near the fridge and came up with a plan to bring a chill down Haruka's spine. Kenta picked one up and sneaked towards Haruka.

"Hey Kenta, I found them!" shouted Haruka. Before Haruka turned around, Kenta placed the piece of ice down her back, causing her to scream and toss the pokeballs into air. "Ahh its cold, get it out! Get it out! Get it ouuut!"

Kenta managed to catch the pokeballs and placed them on the table and ran to Haruka to take out the ice off her back.

"Kenta you jerk!... why did you do that for!?"

"Ahaha sorry Haruka, I couldn't help how unguarded you were in here," said Kenta.

"Hauu…. Well now that we got them, all we need to is wait for the new trainers right?" asked Haruka.

"Yep that's right. Let's bring them to the front and call Umbreon and Eevee there," said Kenta. Kenta and Haruka left the room with the starter Pokémon and called Umbreon and Eevee to meet them there.

Haruka and Kenta waited at the lab for the new trainers for a while now until suddenly they heard some voices near the door.

"Helllooo… anyone hear?" cried a female voice.

"Are you guys the new trainers? Come on in!" said Kenta.

Two people entered the room and saw both Haruka and Kenta near the table where the Pokémon are at.

"So you're the new trainers huh…. Hey weren't there supposed to be three of you?" asked Kenta.

"Yes there was, but she had to leave due to an emergency in Violet City," said the girl.

Kenta shook his head and continued on. "Guess we will start without her then. Anyways Professor Utsugi isn't here right now so I will be giving your traveling Pokémon."

"And who might you be?" asked the boy.

"Oops my bad, the names Kenta, I'm one of Professor Utsugi's helpers. And this Haruka, a trainer from the Hoenn region."

The girl got excited after hearing that Haruka is from the Hoenn region and went up to her and shook Haruka's hand hysterically.

"Oh my gawd! Are you really from the Hoenn region? I always wanted to meet a trainer from that region. Oh my name is Kotone. Seriously it's nice to meet you!" said Kotone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too" said Haruka. "And this guy here is Kazunari," said Kotone.

"Nice to meet you," Kazunari said politely.

"Hmm, Kotone-chan and Kuzu-kun huh, Professor Utsugi picked up really good trainers. Alright you two go ahead pick your very first Pokémon," said Kenta. He tossed all three pokeballs into the air and released three Pokémon known as Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile.

"Awww how cute, it's so hard to choose. They're all so adorable" said Kotone.

"Hmm, Kenta-san, can I ask you something?" asked Kazunari.

"Hmm, what's up?"

"You wouldn't happen to be one of the original trainers are you?" asked Kazunari.

"Yep, sure am!" said Kenta.

"Sweet I knew, I always admired your battle skills and tactics. Your first Pokémon was Cyndaquil right?" asked Kazunari.

"Yeah that's right, why there's something you want to know about me Kazu-kun?" asked Kenta.

"No, I just want to know out of curiosity. Hmm I think I will take Totodile as my starter," said Kazunari.

Kazunari picked up Totodile and Totodile became really happy to be picked. "Awww, I wanted that one," said Kotone. Kotone kneeled down towards Chikorita and Cyndaquil. Chikorita suddenly went towards Kotone and started cuddling her. Awww, you're so cute! I'll choose you then!"

"Well now that you two got your Pokémon, we can make it official that the other trainer will get Cyndaquil when she comes by," said Kenta.

Haruka walked towards Cyndaquil and picked it up and pets it. "Don't worry, you'll meet your trainer soon," said Haruka. Haruka picked up Cyndaquil's pokeball and returned it

"I'll leave a note to Professor Utsugi about what happen today so he doesn't have to worry about it. By the way, do you two know the other trainer's name?" asked Kenta.

"I think her name is Violet but she goes by the name Kumatora," said Kazunari.

"Kumatora…, now where have I heard that name somewhere…" said Kenta. While Kenta was thinking of where he heard that name somewhere, Umbreon and Eevee came in the room with the Pokédex and badge cases. "Ah, good timing you two!" Umbreon and Eevee gave them to Kenta and Kenta handed both Kotone and Kazunari the Pokédex and badge cases.

"Awesome, thank you so much Kenta-senpai! Is it alright to call you senpai?" asked Kotone.

"Of course you can. I don't mind!" said Kenta.

"Sweet, oh is it alright if I call you senpai too Haruka-san?" asked Kotone.

"Sure you can! I always wanted to be called senpai," said Haruka.

"Alright Kotone, I think we should get going. Our families are waiting for us at home," said Kazunari.

"Ah, that's right. Thank you so much for giving us our starter Pokémon Kenta-senpai, Haruka-senpai, Sayonara!" said Kotone.

Before Kotone and Kazunari could leave the lab, everyone in the lab heard someone screamed outside.

"We know you're in there Kenta! We got the lab surrounded!"

It was a huge group of men in black outside, the group that was chasing Kenta earlier this morning. "The hell… can't these guys give me a break for once!" said Kenta.

"Senpai… what did you do before we got here?" asked Kazunari.

"Nah nothing major, just ran away from an important meeting is all," said Kenta.

"What kind of meeting?" asked Haruka.

"A meeting for Pokémon…" Before Kenta could say the rest, the men in black barge right in and interrupted him. "Look, I will tell you guys later, for now I will get you three out of here first. Umbreon! Attack them with Shadow Ball!" shouted Kenta.

Umbreon shot a huge Shadow Ball attack at the men in black, causing them to be blown out of the lab.

"Okay everyone, we are going through the back to get out of here. So…" Kenta walked towards Haruka. "Knowing you I bet you can't run too fast so…" Kenta picked up Haruka in a princess carry position.

"H-Hey what are you doing!?" shouted Haruka.

"We got to get out of here don't we… Okay let's go everyone!" said Kenta.

As everyone ran to the back, one of the men in black came in and shouted out to Kenta, "Sir! You need to come back to the meeting this instant!"

"Forget it! I got more important things to deal with right now than go to a meeting! Abaiyo!" shouted Kenta. He and everyone ran out the lab and manage to escape the men in black.

"Senpai you were so cool! Do you do this all the time?" asked Kotone

"Yeah literally, I think can get used to this," said Kazunari.

"Haha well you two will be experiencing these kinds of situations once you're on your journey," said Kenta. While everyone was going towards town, Kenta noticed that Haruka had been quiet the whole time. "Yo, Haruka, You've been quiet while we got out of the lab. You okay, or is it because this is your first time being carried like this, how cute!" said Kenta.

Haruka's face turned bright red out of embarrassment and she snapped at him, "Idiot! It's because you picked me out of nowhere back at the lab!" shouted Haruka.

As Haruka and Kenta exited out of New Bark Town, they waved good bye to the town. "Trust me Haruka, there's never going to be a dull moment when I'm around," said Kenta. That made Haruka giggles. "I'm going to remember that Kenta. So our first trip will going to Catallia City right?" asked Haruka. "That's right. I see Umbreon near the sign let's get going, Haruka," said Kenta. "Yeah, let's go!" shouted Haruka.

As the group got to town, Kenta let Kotone and Kazunari go meet their families so that way they wouldn't be involved of his troubles.

"Um Kenta … you can put me down now," said Haruka. "Oops, my bad Haruka," said Kenta. Kenta gently placed Haruka on her feet and looked around to find a good place to find for now. "Where should we go now, is there anywhere to hide in town Kenta?" asked Haruka.

"I know one place, but it's the last place I want her to get involve," said Kenta.

"Then let's go. It's better than standing around here," said Haruka.

"Okay but she can a hand full, let's go show them the way there, Umbreon," said Kenta. Kenta and Umbreon led Haruka and Eevee towards to the area that they can be safe for the time being.

Kenta and Umbreon brought Haruka and Eevee to the New Bark Town's Basilicom. "Okay hurry up and get in here you two," said Kenta. The group entered the Basilicom and managed to avoid the men in black.

"Running away from as usually I see," said an unknown voice.

"Come on Histy, give me a break," said Kenta. "Histy..." Haruka looks towards where that voice was coming from, and saw a girl sitting on a floating book.

"You must be new to the area. I am Histoire, the oracle of New Bark Town. I apologize for Kenta rude actions that brought trouble when you entered into town," said Histoire.

"Hey, I resent that Histy!" shouted Kenta.

Both Umbreon and Eevee both chuckled, which embarrassed Kenta a bit. "Oh no it's fine; I've been in these types of situations before during my travels. Compare to this, this is nothing," said Haruka and giggled.

"That's good. Anyways Kenta-san, you've have a visitor in my office. I was going to pick you up but it looks like you came on time," said Historie. "A visitor wants to see me, who is it?" asked Kenta.

"He goes by the name Enishida," said Histoire.

"Did you say Enishida?" said Haruka.

"You know the dude Haruka?" asked Kenta

"Yep I do. He's the guy that runs the battle frontier. I met him during my journey in Kanto with a group of friends and my little brother," said Haruka.

"Well then, let's go see this Enishida guy," said Kenta.

Everyone gathered and went to Historie's office. "Hello, are you Enishida-san that I heard of?" asked Kenta.

"Yes, that would be. Champion-san," said Enishida.

"Champion…. You're the champion?!" shouted Haruka when she turned to Kenta.

"Yep the champion and protector of Johto!" said Kenta.

"Well champions I met were like well polite and graceful but you're…." Before Haruka could say anything else, Historie sighed and interrupted Haruka. "Unfortunately, despite the appearance and personality, Kenta is the champion of Johto."

"Hey, I resent that kind of attitude!" shouted Kenta

Everyone in the room laughed, which annoyed Kenta a bit. "Ahaha jokes aside, Kenta, I want you to enter the Battle Frontier here in Johto. Every frontier brain wants to test your ability to see if you are truly the champion of this region," said Enishida

"He he, interesting, if they want to see my strength, I will give them one!" said Kenta. "Awesome, that's the spirit of I'm looking for" said Enishida. Enishida pulled out a battle frontier medal case and gave it to Kenta. "Sweeet, after doing nothing but errands, I can finally do some battling again," said Kenta. "Haruka-san, Kenta-san send me a message about you entering the Pokémon contest here in Johto. Why not you two go together?" said Historie

"Yeah I agree. And I'm also itching to see you battle again in the Johto region Haruka," said Enishida.

"You bet, and I don't mind traveling with Kenta. He seems to be a handful but I kinda feel safe around him for some reason," said Haruka. She giggled.

"Kenta may be a troublesome, but he a kind trainer, willing to help others in need…in a reckless way that is," said Historie.

"Aww, flattering will get you nowhere Histy," said Kenta.

Everyone laughed and then suddenly they heard the front door banging at the front of the Basilicom. "We know you're in there Kenta, we will take you to that meeting wither you like it not!" shouted the man in black.

"Jeez they're a pain in the ass; these guys give workaholics a whole new meaning. Umbreon, pick up the capsules at home and meet us at the outskirts of town," said Kenta. Umbreon nodded and left to Kenta's home to pick the capsules.

"Alright Haruka, let's get going!"

"But what about the guys out front?" said Haruka.

"Don't worry about them, our friend already took good care of them" said Kenta.

"Kenta-san, you are the protector of Johto, don't fool around too and show the frontier brains what we're made of," said Historie.

"Your first faculty will be the Battle Factory in Cherrygrove City. He's goes by the name Factory Head Neziki. And let me tell ya he is no push over so be careful," said Enishida.

"Oh, and Haruka-san, you're first contest battle will in Catallia City so that would be your first destination," said Historie.

"Thank you so Historie. Kenta, I do think we should get going before it gets too crazy," said Haruka.

She took out Eevee's pokeball and returned her in to the pokeball. "Alright let's go Haruka!" shouted Kenta.

"Good luck and be careful on your journey you two!" shouted Historie.

"See you guys at the Battle factory! Hope you will be ready by than Kenta" said Enishida.

As Haruka and Kenta went out the front door, Haruka noticed that all the men in black are frozen solid while running out the door. "Kenta, who did this?" asked Haruka.

"Who else, it was Letty-san!" said Kenta.

"Letty-san did this? Asked Haruka.

"Yeah, I asked her to help us out once we're about to leave town. She owns a Delibird which she used it to freeze them," said Kenta. As Haruka and Kenta kept on running, they saw Letty and Delibird on top of the railing. "Thank you so much for helping us Letty-san," said Haruka. "No problem and please don't be so formal and call me just Letty. And Kenta, you better take really good care of her and don't make her cry you got that," said Letty. "Don't worry, I won't," said Kenta. Both Letty and Delibird waved farewell to them as Haruka and Kenta went to the front gate.

_This is it; my travel through Johto begins here with my new traveling buddy name Kenta. He may be a troublesome guy, but I can tell he will protect me. Like I said in the beginning, look out Johto! Cause here I come!_

****

Special Guest of the Story:  
Historie – Hyperdimension Neptunia  
Letty Whiterock – Touhou


End file.
